Tokyo Mew Mew Concert story
by Ichigo Peters
Summary: Ichigo works at a haunted house and gets help from her new favorite band. no one else likes them and disagrees, but what will happen when they want her to be their lead singer. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Peters: Hey peepnesses! Do not ask! First fan fic story ever! So unbelievably happy right now!

Kishu: So, you know you look just like my beloved Ichigo, right?

IP: I know, it just weird.

Ichigo: You do look like me.

IP: Kishu just fell down because of shock! Oh no! Ichigo, because Kishu is not exactly all here, will you do the disclaimer? Pweaze!

Ichigo: Okay: Disclaimer: Ichigo Peters doesn't own the characters or the storyline of Tokyo Mew Mew, if she did, Kishu would have gotten Ichigo and Masaya would be dead. She does own the band name and her own characters.

Kishu: I love you Ichigo Peters!

IP: I love you too! HUGS!

Ichigo: No fair! I love you too Kishu! OOPS!

Kishu: -Hearts for eye- I love you more!

On with the story!

Tokyo Mew Mew Concert Story!

"This sounds interesting." I thought picking up a c.d. "What's that?" My sister, Zakuro said. "No! Absolutely not! No sister or friend of mine will be listening to Satan. They're bad people. They brainwash people into thinking they're good, but they're not." She said putting the c.d. back. "They're Catholic! Nothing is wrong with them. They are not evil pretending to be good. And how would you know they are bad?" I asked picking up the c.d. "I've been on the Internet, my friends would know that the band Satan is bad, and just listen to their name Ichigo! But if you turn into a blood thirsty cult person, don't come crying to me because I'd disown you!" she answered walking away. I bought the c.d. and we left. We didn't talk until we got home and she still disagreed to the band. "I'm not going to listen to them and I think your boyfriend would disagree too. So, you may not borrow my c.d. player!" She would say when I asked to borrow her c.d. player. "Fine I'll use my own then." I said walking away with the c.d. "Okay." I thought putting the c.d. into the c.d. player. "First song is 'To love a Vampyr.' Okay." I thought looking at the c.d. album.

"Oh, my gosh! They rock!" I said listening to the c.d. I put the band picture on my wall, next to my bed. "Hey guys! Another person's listening to the c.d!" Pai said to his band mates when he looked at the crystal. "What?" They asked getting up and walking over to him. "Well, that makes it 21 million people who owns/listens to our music!" Ganith said laughing as the lead singer walked in. "Really, who is it?" He asked taking off his leather jacket. "Some girl." Pai said glancing at the crystal. "Some hot girl." Jason said looking into it. "No really, come look at her Kishu." Damion said looking into it motioning Kishu to take a look. "She is hot." He said looking at me through the crystal. "I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching me." I thought lying on my bed. "Next song, 'Butterfly Kiss.'" I said to myself. I fell asleep listening to it and had a dream that the band's lead singer was a Vampire and the rest of the band members were demons and they wanted me for some reason, but when I awoke I couldn't remember the dream.

"That's odd." I thought trying to remember the dream. "I still feel like someone's watching me still." I thought getting my clothes and heading downstairs to take a shower. I then went to school and my boyfriend found me at my locker. "Boo." He said, and of course he scared me. "Don't do that Masaya!" I said hitting his arm. "Sorry, but you looked so cute, I just had to scare you." He said hugging me. "Well, did you check out that band I was telling you about?" He asked putting his books in his locker, which was conveniently right next to mine. "No, but I did find this one really cool band called 'Satan.' I fell asleep listening to them last night." I answered getting my English book. "Don't listen to them, they're evil." He said, actually, seriously. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked mostly to myself. "Because we care about you." He answered, but I gave him a face. "Hey, your sister said they were bad and they brainwash people. I'm just trying to keep you from being in a cult." He said giving me a face back. "I have to go to class." I said walking away. He hugged me and a nearby teacher yelled, "No p.d.a you two!" "Yes'am!" We answered her, but giggling too.

"Bye." We said to each other. After school I went to the haunted house I work at. "Hey Psycho Kitty!" Everyone yelled as soon as I walked through the door. "Hey." I answered sitting down, but Jackie, my best friend there, came over. "What's wrong little miss Psychotic?" He asked sitting next to me. "I bought this c.d. that I thought would be interesting, but my sister, my boyfriend, who might I add wanted me to listen to 'The Back street Boys', my friends, and my teachers all told me the band was an evil-brainwashing-blood-thirsty-cult! But, they rock!" I answered falling down. "What's the band?" He asked helping me up. "You'll probably say the same thing." I said unsure, but he gave me a face that said, 'It's me.' So, I said, "Satan." "I love that band! I even bought tickets, but no one wanted to go with me and I thought you might, but then I thought you might not, so will you go with me?" He asked, so I said, "Sure, just don't try anything. When is it?" "Halloween night." He answered smiling. "Really! That fits the band's image perfectly!" I said smiling back at him. "So, see you Halloween night! I'll pick you up at 5 p.m. it's almost show time, let's get ready." He said getting up and we went to get our costumes on. "I'm a what!" I asked being told what I was tonight. "You're a rock star vampress. Play dead." Ryou said laughing at my expression. "Here's your costume. Be sure to be sexy, yet scary. Get to it." He said giving me my costume. I walked off and went into the dressing rooms and when I came out I was wearing a tight dress that had slashes all over it.

"Psycho Kitty! You look hot!" Midget-Dude said running into the wall. "…" I was silent as everyone told me I looked hot. "I've worn the exact same thing before, Ask  
Iceman." I said getting up. "Little miss Psychotic! Here's your…(Whistling noise.) You look hot!" Jackie said handing me my guitar and I laughed and told him, "Then protect me from pedophiles. You are going to be near me section right, I'll have my walky talky set, so warn me if there's any danger and come when I call out for help, please." I said tuning my guitar. "Done Little miss Psychotic. Be sure to wear your heels." He said guiding me to my spot. "Thanks, wait! What am I supposed to sing?" I asked before he left. "Songs by Satan." He answered as I threw his walky talky to him. "Okay everyone! In fifteen seconds I'm letting people into the park. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" Ryou said over the intercom. "Show time Psycho Kitty." Jackie said through the walky talky. "Otay." I said to him. I started singing as people passed and hissed and 'played' with the predators so to speak. "You're doing a great job Psycho Kitty." Jackie said to me, but more people were coming through, so I couldn't say anything.

"Why are we here Kishu?" Taruto asked as they were standing in front of the haunted house I work at. "Tonight's the night before our performance and we need to refuel, innocent victims found dead at haunted house, families' sue haunted attraction for reckless endangerment. Perfect place, and we might as well get some action while we're here," He answered stepping into the gates of the haunted house. "Let's have fun boys." He continued and when they passed the cook, or Jackie, He said, "Little miss Psychotic. Damn! The walky talky broke!" He said as the walky talky started sparking. They then got close to me but, stopped for a snack, but heard me singing their music and let their snack go and followed where the sound was coming from and say me singing.

"You may not remember, but the night

When all we did was lay there,

And you brushed the hair out of my eyes,

That was the night I fell in love with you.

This bed could use a secret, and these pounding hearts could keep it.

Practice makes perfect, too much practice makes a whore."

Pai said, "That's the girl we saw in the crystal! She looks better in person! And she sounds good too." Everyone agreed and walked passed her, but I noticed Kishu was looking at me and I noticed him too. "You're the band members of Satan!" I whispered making sure no one was coming. They nodded and Kishu kissed my cheek and smirked as he left with his band mates. I just sat there confused. I started singing again when I noticed people were coming, but Jackie didn't warn me that perverts were coming my way. I tried to keep them off me, but they pulled me. He didn't hear me screaming for him to help me, but the band Satan, however, did and came running. They told me to turn around and they feasted on the punks and left with them. Kishu whispered a song to me as they left, for good this time.

"We walk down halls in opposite directions and we catch each other's eyes…

I'm praying that for once you've noticed me…"

When they reached the end of the attraction Kishu walked over to Ryou and asked, "Can you please give this two backstage passes to that lovely rock star vampress from the beginning of the park?" He nodded as he took the passes from his hands, and asked, "Satan? You're the band members of Satan?" But the band was gone and he kept his word, he gave me the two backstage passes. "How'd you get this!" I asked looking at them. "The band members." He whispered to me and I said, "So it really was them! And they helped me with some punks that were harassing me." I walked off and went to show Jackie. I found and startled him. "Sorry, the band members of Satan went through and gave me two backstage passes to their concert tomorrow!" I said showing him and he said, "I'm sorry, but my walky talky went dead and I couldn't leave my spot, or I would have warned you about those punks. So, can I have one of those backstage passes?" He asked and apologized, I handed one to him. "Remember, I can't give you another one." I said laughing as we got into his car. "Sure thing." He started laughing too. When I got home I went and picked out my most unique outfit I could conjure up so to speak. "This'll look great." I said to myself as I laid them on the dresser. Masaya called and said, "Do not go to that concert! It's bad! I'm telling you if you go I'll…" I hung up on him and I soon fell asleep and awoke to my alarm clock going off. I turned it off and yawned as I got out of bed. I got dressed and went downstairs in my new outfit. "Cute." Mint, my best friend, said as I came down the stairs. "Why aren't you getting dressed?" I asked my sister, Zakuro, while brushing my teeth. "You haven't heard? Three students were killed last night. At that haunted house you work at. They told everyone to keep your kids in side to day because they were worried. So, no school." She answered drinking coffee. "No, really." I said washing my face. She gave me a serious look and I knew she was serious so I turned on the television and it had that news on every channel. "Oh my gosh! They say they looked like they were eaten by something and were decapitated. No one can figure out what happened. Eww." I said looking at the bodies from the television set. After watching the news for what were hours, I cleaned up my outfit and saw Jackie outside waiting for me and the news said we can be let out now, so I left with him to the concert, but I told my mother I was leaving and told her I was going to a concert and she let me. I then saw that Ringo was coming over holding a ticket in her hands. "Ichigo! I bought the c.d today and also bought a ticket. They're awesome! Can I come with?" "Of course! Now time for the concert!" I said sitting down in his car. "Yeah. It's going to be fun." He answered getting us there in less then ten minutes. "That was fast." I said astonished. "Yeah it was Jackie!" "Yeah, only for you guys." He said helping us out of his car because the car door wouldn't open. We started laughing and in the midst of that happening, the members of Satan told the stage people, "Find two girls that look the most interesting and unique and bring them to us." They nod and go up and take tickets and found one girl already, but were still looking, but thought they found someone else but saw me fall down from behind them and said, "You there! Yes, you! Come here!" I was confused as I walked up to them and they told us to follow this one guy and he'll take us where we need to go. "Otay." I said handing them my ticket.

I was told I couldn't go with the people I came with and they guided us to where the band members were. "Oh my gosh! I'm such a great fan! I came here all the way from Romania to see you!" The other girl squealed. I said, "It's nice to formally meet you all. I'm a big fan too, but I just started listening to your music, but it's so good. It speaks to me, in a sense. She came all the way from Romania to see you and has been a big fan longer than I have. Whatever you were going to do with the 'winner' or whatever, it should be her, thank you for saving me last night." I started to walk away, but Kishu stopped me and said, "Yes, you're right, but we have a good idea of what to do with you. We want you to sing with us. We heard you sing our music at a haunted house, no one can be more right then you, but you should come with me for a second and I'll come back in a second." I was stunned and he put me in a sound proof room. "So what's my award!" The girl asked and squealed when Kishu kissed her. He then smirked and bit her neck and let the other members have at her.

He went to get me and saw that I had been listening to the music and was singing to some of it. He laughed and I stopped and felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I was just…" He interrupted me and gave me a microphone and pulled me on stage with him. I froze up when I was out there. "What's going on!" I asked him. "Music. The song is 'Kiss of death.' So, sing it!" He replied as he started to sing. I tried to get over my stage fright and Kishu came up from behind me and picked me up and sat down and made me sit in his lap. He bit my ear and grabbed my butt and told me to sing. I started singing and everyone stopped. Jackie saw me and started yelling. I saw him and got even more embarrassed. Kishu started singing with me and we sang off each other so to speak. Everyone eventually got used to it and thought we rocked even more. Of course I realized they were all gothic. At the end of the song all the members picked me up and everyone clapped. I felt embarrassed. I had to have been beet red. "It's okay, you were great." Pai said hugging me. "Thanks, but I was nervous. I have stage fright. Really badly," I said still shaking. "You didn't have to do all that, Kishu. It was absolutely unnecessary. I have a boyfriend, and he told me not to go to this concert…" I continued, but was interrupted when they started laughing at me. "You're hot, sing well, perfect. Will you sing with us Kitty? Please?" They asked me, I'll think about it, I'm sorry but I'm not good at coming up with songs." I said and they started laughing again. "That's okay, but we just want you to sing." He explained to me. "But I can't quit school! My sister would kill me! And I'm not gothic!" I said freaking out and they just laughed even more. "What am I going to do?" I thought seeing Jackie come up with the backstage pass. "Little miss Psychotic! That was flippin' Awesome!" He said hugging me. "Jackie, the band just asked me to join them!" I said breaking free of the hug. He gave me a strange look. "Ichigo! What happened, all of a sudden your gone, the next you're jammin' out with our fav band! Ubber coolness!" Ringo says going berserk. Jason saw her and was in awe and went to go stand with her, but was to embarrassed to say anything. Ringo noticed him and whispered to me, "I like guitarist, Jason, best. He's so hot!" I got really tickled by that and then Jason whispered to me, "Your friend, Ringo is cute, wait no, hot. Do you think she might be interested? Don't bluntly ask her, but try to find out what she thinks about me, please?" I nodded and I couldn't help, but laugh. They thought I was crazy. It was then 5:00 p.m. and we needed to be off. "We gotta go. We have to work tonight." I said looking at my cell. "But we were going to have an after party, dedicated to the fans and to meet the fans." Taruto said disappointed. "We'll try to get out of it, but we have to go to the after party at work, the award ceremony and what not." Ringo said trying to explain. "How 'bout we go there part-time! I mean like ask if we can come in late and party with them until close to the end of the time we have to work and get back there and then go to that party?" I thought and shared with the group. "Good idea!" Everyone said in unison.

IP: The end of chapter one! Yes, it is so cool! Just kidding! Will their plan work or fail. I don't know, review and vote yes for they willsucceed and no for they will fail. They choice is almost all yours. Ttfn!

Kishu: Who's going to be the guest next time?

IP: We will see.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Peters: I just submitted a new story! I happy, but it weirder then anything.

Kishu: HUH! Just get on with the story!

IP: Okay, just stop yelling! Thank you Kurai and Yushi for reviewing! I'm not sure if she will turn into one yet, Yushi. I think we could be really good friends, you and I. Email me sometime! It be: You're giving out confidential info! Not good!

IP: Be quiet! I know what I'm doing, they just seem cool and they actually reviewed, so I was happy, 'cause I wasn't sure if anyone actually had! I'll try and give you a cookie! Yushi and Kurai! You deserve a cookie! But what kinda cookie you ask? I don't know yet!

Kishu: Why are you always so giddy! It's making me sick!

IP: Stopping yelling! What are you on? Cheese? Krank? Meth? What!

Kishu: I haven't slept in days! I just chugged 7 cups of coffee!

IP: Caffeine's the fiend! I don't own it! –Kishu collapses- Don't die Kishu!

On with story!

"Wait! Ichigo! What will Zakuro say?" Ringo asked, stopping suddenly. "That's what I'm worried about!" I said slumping over. "Why don't I talk to her?" Damion and Pai asked at the same time. "I don't know, but we seriously have to leave now!" I said checking my strawberry watch. "Okay, well bye!" Ringo said hopping into Jackie's car. "Ringo! Wait, I want to ask you out on a date." Jason said running after her. She stood there stunned and in awe. "YES!" she shouted, then he whispered something in her ear and she seemed in a trance state.

"Ringo, you otay?" I asked buckling my seat belt. She just sat there in a dream state and smiled looking out the window. "Isn't Jason wonderful?" She said smiling. "I guess." I said looking back at her. She just sighed a laughable sigh and almost fell asleep in the car. We had to carry her out of the car. "Ryou! I must ask you, if it's alright to let us Leave then come back later and not get fired. We have something important to deal with. Please, I'll do almost anything!" I asked pleading with him. "Almost anything?" He asked looking up from his work. "I don't think that's a good thing." I thought looking up at him. "No." He said blankly. I just stood there, jaw dropped. "Now get into your costume and break a leg up there." He said getting up out of his seat.

IP: Sorry Chapter is so short, but I need to take a bathe. I will update soon!

Kishu: …

IP: He is high off caffeine…don't mind him…Later days!


End file.
